Theres No Way
by The Wolf Artist
Summary: A little story on how enemies become friends. friends become mates. rouges become friends. kings and princes are rescued and how two cubs become mates and the future of this pride of lions. There is NO way. SimbaxNala OCxOC OCxOC OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

There's No Way

Chapter 1: First Impressions.

It was a hot sunny day, creeping over the Savannah. Mufasa was out doing his daily rounds and listening to Zazu go on and on about the morning report. Back at the den, Sarabi was laying with her 2 week old son, Simba. Who would someday take his place as king. She was bathing him while talking to her life friend Sarafina. Who, coincidently, had a daughter. Her name was Nala. She was also 2 weeks of age.

"Simba's so cute Sarabi. He'll make an excellent king one day," Sarafina exclaimed, finishing up grooming her cub who, unlike Simba, enjoyed her bathing time. Sarabi pondered a thought for a second. Then urged Simba to say hello to Nala.

"Awwh mom, do I have to?"

"Simba she's a sweet girl. Go on now. Make friends." Sarabi glanced over at Sarafina, who nodded in approval.

Simba hung his head down and gently padded over to Nala, who was generally shy. Nala poked her head up to greet the cub treading his way over to her.

" Hello Nala, my names Simba." he said cautiously, pausing for a moment glancing back at his mother, annoyed at the fact she was making him do this. Sarabi just smiled and nodded over to Nala. Simba turned back and took a step forward, but slipped on a rock and hit poor Nala over the head with his chin. She yelped in pain, then panicked.

" HEY, Watch where you're going, PRINCE." Nala scolded coldly at Simba, as she rubbed her sore head that was now turning into a headache.

"Well I wouldn't have to worry about introducing myself if my mom hadn't made me."

Nala was hurt by his words. So she turned her head away form the prince.

"Just go away Simba. I don't wanna be your friend."

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOURS," he yelled.

Nala found herself crying at his words, as he ran to the back corner of the den. Angered at what just happened he made a sly smile over at his mom, who didn't seem to notice.

"Well Sarafina, that didn't go at all as planned. Maybe we will try again some other time." Sarafina nodded and looked down at her hurt and depressed daughter as she cries herself to sleep. Sarafina pitied her daughter and so wished that this whole situation could be rewound. She loved her daughter deeply. Sarafina soon drifted off into a wishful sleep. Sarabi went over to her son.

"Simba, hunny, please try to befriend young Nala. She needs a fri-" he cut her off.

"NO MOM. I want NOTHING more to do with HER." Simba bound off and lied down where he normally does when he wishes to sleep. Just then, Mufasa was entering the den, yawning. He walked up to his adoring mate, Sarabi, nuzzled her, then licked her cheek before asking. "Everything alright my love?"

"No Muffy, I tried to introduce Simba to Nala, but it ended badly and now it seems that they'll never become friends." she said, finishing with a yawn. "Lets go to bed my queen. You can tell me more about it tomorrow after the morning hunt."

With that they bounded over together, tails intertwined, just a few feet past Simba and drifted off to a peaceful and wishful sleep. Little did they know, that across, on the other side of the den, was sleeping little Nala, dried up tears in her eyes and on her soft muzzle. Though they didn't know, she was having a nightmare about what had happened. This first impression, would change the course of both the young cubs lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing With the Prince

There's No Way

Chapter 2: Dealing With the Prince

The next morning, Simba arose long before anyone else. He wished to see the sunrise before he was bothered by anyone, or asked to do something he didn't want to. Simba looked into the sky and thought about the events that had transpired the night before. "_Just go away Simba, I don't want to be your friend," _Nala had said. "Whatever, I'm the prince. I'll have lots of friends before I know it, and won't have to worry about that scared little brat anymore." Simba thought to him self as the sun peaked its way over the horizon, casting a beautiful orange glow along the ground , as well as the shadows that lurked from the trees in the vast Savannah.

Mufasa had noticed when his son left, and had decided that he needed to talk to him about it. After he walked down to the waterhole and greet a male cheetah named Toro and a female cheetah, his mate, named Angel.

"Isn't he just adorable, Toro? He has your loving eyes and nose."

"Yes darling, but he has your coat and your strong nature. He's perfect. What shall we nam-…. Good Morning my king," Toro said with a bow. Mufasa smiled and inclined his head in a response before greeting Angel.

"Good Morning Angel and hello to you little one. May I asked what his name might be?" he asked to Angel.

"Yeah, well we are having a little problem figuring that out. We will let you know, Sire."

"Well, I give you and him my blessing as King of the Pride Lands. You have a lovely family, but I must be off to settle with my son. He got into a little problem last night that needs my tending to. You two have a lovely day."

"You two my kind King," Toro and Angel said in unison.

With that Mufasa was off, to find his son, perched atop Pride Rock, looking over the vast land.

***To Simba***

"_The sun sure is beautiful in the morning," _Simba thought. It always amazed him to see the bright day star before a long and very playful day. "I always enjoy watching the rays cast shadows across the lands," Simba said aloud. "As do I my son," a voice from behind him said. "Good Morning, Dad. You startled me a bit," Simba chuckled to his father.

"You do know son, that someday your going to rule everything the light touches. A king's time as ruler, rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with as the new king."

"And this will all be-"

Mufasa cut his son short. "But, that's not the matter we need to be concerned with at the moment." Simba knew what was coming and what his fathers next words would be. "_What happened with you and Nala son?"_ or something to that nature. Simba's face drooped and his expression went from cheerful to sad and annoyed. As if right on cue, Mufasa muttered the words Simba feared he would. "Tell me Simba, what happened with you and Nala last night that got you and her so upset. Your mother and I are worried that you hurt her on purpose."

"Dad, I… I didn't mean for it to happen. I slipped on a stupid rock and hit my chin off of her head. She got upset and yelled at me, so I…uhh… yelled back. I felt so stupid being made, to go make friends with her. It was embarrassing." Simba said truthfully to his father, who felt as if there were more to the story than that. He shook the thought away and attempted to comfort his child and warm up his spirit a bit. "You know, son, she still hasn't made any friends. Perhaps you could-" Simba cut his father short in a small little rant of mixed feelings and emotions. " I thought at first, that I'd be to nervous to talk to her. I thought that she wouldn't like me, and it turns out she hates me. I didn't see the rock when I turned back around. I was already upset with mom and then I slipped. To make that stupid little brat yell some hurtful words at me for a mistake. Who needs that brat,? There are plenty of cubs to make friends with and to hang out with. Rather than that loner who can't make friends because she's a baby!" "Son that's no way to talk about her behind her back, and is certainly not the way to act. This hole thing was a big misunderstanding. I'm sure, by now, she's forgiven you. Could you at least try, son?" Mufasa said hopeful and with compassion in his heart for the little heartbroken cub that laid in the den beneath their feet. So they thought. She has been hiding in the bushes close by, listening to every word said. Simba was sorry, but shook his head, no, and retreated from saying anything more to his father.

"Well, when you find it in your heart and head to forgive her, you may be surprised. You guys might become inseparable like me and your mother was at your age." Simba stood shocked, as he look at his father, still without a word. "Don't be to much longer, son, the morning hunting party will be back any minute. I will roar when its time for you to come down and eat." Simba simply nodded in response to his father as he turned away to look out across the land that would someday belong to him. He heard a ruffle in the bushes and a little cub jumped out of them. Startled, he was pinned to the ground by young Nala. Who was on the verge of tears.

"Why must you hate me Prince? I didn't mean what I-" she was cut off by Simba's paw.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I just hate you." Simba said coldly as he heard other paw prints walking up the trail. To his surprise, they were cub paws. He grinned when he thought that he could befriend them. Boy was he right.

***back to the den***

Sarabi sat there with Sarafina, who had decided to take the day off and do some sunbathing after breakfast. Sarafina was still upset about her daughter and the Princes little mishap, but was sure it was only a matter of time before everything straightened out between them. She felt it in her heart and smiled at the thought. Mufasa treaded in with a sad look in his eye. He nuzzled his mate and Sarafina before sitting down between the two with a sigh.

"No luck with him either, Muffy?" Sarabi said with a sigh.

"No my dear. He told me more than he told you though."

Sarafina and Sarabi's ears both perked up in curiosity as they listened to Mufasa's relayed story about what had happened and why Simba was still upset.

Sarafina was the first to speak. "I still don't get what went wrong. He accidentally slipped, not purposely."

"I know, Fina, but we are going to have to wait until this has had some time to soak away, before we try to get Simba and Nala to befriend each other. Right, Muffy?"

"Yes, love. I was thinking… that if this thing blows over we could betroth them. I mean Nala's a beautiful young lady that will surely grow to be like her mother. Simba might like the idea, when he's older. This is all IF this little spat, blows over."

"That's a wonderful idea, Muffy! What do you think Fina?"

Sarafina pondered the thought of this blowing over and her daughter becoming the next Queen of the Pride Lands. She allowed a small little smile to come across her muzzle. She then spoke. "That's a wonderful idea, as long as Simba doesn't hurt my baby, I don't mind one bit." They all nodded in approval and smiled to one another.

***back to the cubs atop Pride Rock***

Nala had apologetically gotten off of Simba just to have him break her down again with his words. "_I don't have to tell you anything. I just hate you." _How cold could you get? Nala was even closer to bursting out into tears when six cubs she hadn't seen before walked her way. There were three female cubs and three male cubs. The guys noticed her but didn't acknowledge her. They were busy becoming friends with the Prince, as were the girls. One girl had noticed Nala, she goes by the name of Tama. She walked up to Nala.

"Hey. Whats wrong? You look upset." Nala noticed the actual voice of concern and nodded. Then pointed her paw at the Prince.

"He's my problem. He just told me he hated me. How could he be so cold?" she said to Tama, who felt saddened by her response.

"Well just ignore him for now. He's just like all the stupid guys. Come on, though. You have to meet my brother Tojo." Tama chuckled.

***meanwhile, with the boys and other two girls***

"Well, I'm Kali. Kanna's brother. You seem pretty chill. Wanna race?" Kali smirked.

"Your on." Simba said as he raced the cub down Pride Rock, around the base of the rock and back to the top.

"Wow Simba. Your fast."

"Thanks Kali. You were high-tailing me a few times as well." the cubs chuckled to one another.

"Hey aren't you going to introduce the rest of us? We have names you know Kali?" a feminine voice said from behind Simba. It was Tama. Kali blushed and nodded.

"Well, Simba, since you beat me it would only be fair to introduce you to my friends." Simba nodded. "This is my best bud, Tojo. He is fast when it comes to straight races., but he fails on anything else."

"So not cool Kali." Tojo said with a laugh.

"Anyways, Simba, this is his two sisters, Tama and Letwani. That over there is Kanna. Just between you and me though, I have no clue who the other lioness is."

"By Tama?" Simba asked. Kali nodded. " Ahh she's nobody." loud enough for everyone to hear. Little did they know, that poor little Nala just started crying again on Tama's shoulder.

Kali just nodded and continued. "This is Amari. He is very agile. You won't win so easy in a race with him through rugged terrain. Ain't that right Amari.?" Amari silently nodded and smiled. "Personally, I know he likes Letawni, as much as she likes him." Kali said in a hushed tone. "Well, that's everybody. TAG! Your it." All the cubs scatter like ants. All except for Nala, who still felt like an outcast , even with her new friend Tama. Nala has come to the conclusion that she will be an outcast until the Prince has accepted her. "_Like that'll happen!" _she told herself.

"Hey that's not fair guys. I'm the Prince of the Pride-" he was cut off by an outstanding roar from the king. Signaling the cubs it was time to eat breakfast. Then they'd be free to run and play.

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR"

"Last one down is it next round." the Prince challenged as he raced the other cubs down for breakfast. Which resulted in Amari winning with his agility and speed. They sat down and feasted on the Zebra the hunting party had brought in. All of them were completely content with they're new found friendship and meal. All but Nala.


	3. Chapter 3: Rivalry Among Friends

There's No Way

Chapter 3: Rivalry Among Friends

The night was peaceful. There wasn't a soul stirring, except the old, wise baboon, Rafiki. He had been seeing the troubles going on between Simba and Nala for a few days now. _"He had to find a way to break this rivalry." _he thought to himself as he mixed a concoction in an empty turtle shell. The wind began to rise and knocked off a fruit from the vine it had been created from. The fruit hit the tree with a slight force, and broke the shell of the fruit. Rafiki knew that, of all the lions that had gone to the great beyond, his close friend, to this day, Ahadi, made the fruit fall. It was cracked in half in front of a female lion painting and a male lion painting. Symbolizing that, good things fall apart, so better things can fall together. Rafiki understood, and ceased thinking he had to do something about this.

"I just hope you know what you are doing," he yelling into the heavens. He went to his 'thinking' spot, close to the top of the tree, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Letting fate take its course with the young cubs.

***In the Den***

Slightly after sunset, poor little Nala crept her way into the den behind the gang of cubs that had become real fond of Simba. All of them except for Tama. She had been behind Nala. Tama silently padded over to where Nala was now sitting. In the entrance to cave.

"Hey Nala. Don't worry about what the others did to you back at the waterhole. It was mean and crude of them. Don't let them get to you. They don't deserve you." Tama said, as convincing as she could.

"I really don't wanna talk about it Tama. I thought they knew I couldn't swim. I'm just glad that I have at least one friend who doesn't treat me like an outcast"

"Nala, you're not an outcast. They're just being jerks to you to get on the Princes good side. He is like the ring-leader of a circus."

"Ya I know, but as long as he doesn't except me, I will always feel like an outcast, but this is making me think of the events that happened today, so… Good Night Tama."

Nala walks to her mother to go to bed, leaving a saddened Tama behind. _"How cruel can you be Prince" she thought._

***Flashback(4 hours before sunset)***

* * *

_Simba, Tojo, Kali, and Amari became the closest friends. Amari had been trying to teach the other three how to be more agile, but he fail miserably, and laughed at they're attempts to his little course he had thrown together. Everything was fine. Kali stopped frequently to stare at Kanna. She was so beautiful. He got lost in thought of her. She looked at him and smiled. He blushed and quickly tried to run. He ran into the Prince. They tumbled down a small incline. Kali landed on top of Simba, pinning him to the ground briefly._

"_Geez Kali, did you go blind? Get off of me." Simba said, a little frustrated._

"_Sorry Simba I was staring at-" he trailed off._

"_At Kanna?"_

_Kali nodded as Amari and Tojo came speeding back to see why they stopped all of a sudden._

"_Hey Kali, Prince Simba. What's wrong? Can't keep up?" Amari challenged._

"_No Amari, Kali, here, was just admiring Tojo's sister, Kanna." Simba said with a smirkish smile._

"_Really Kali. You like her?" Amari questioned._

"_Y..yes. I do."_

_Tojo piped up._

"_Kali, shes my sister, so I know what her thoughts are on the matter. Just go talk to her. She really likes you."_

"_Really?" Kali said, overly excited._

"_YES, now go before I change my mind on letting you date my sister."_

_Kali left._

"_What do you think will happen, Simba?" Amari asked. Simba shrugged and smiled evilly, as Tama left Nala to go talk with Kali. _

"_Hey guys, I got an idea. Lets pull a prank on Nala. She'll never see it coming."_

"_I'm game." Tojo and Amari said in unison._

"_What's this prank of yours?" Amari asked Simba curiously._

"_I overheard her talking to her mother, telling her mother she couldn't swim but wanted to learn. Sarafina said she would teach her in dew time, so I say we run up to her from behind the bushes and scare her into the water. If that doesn't work, we'll just push her."_

"_alright ." the guys said as the went into stalking mode behind the bushes._

_Little Nala was peacefully cleaning herself, when she heard a twig snap behind her. She looked around for any possible threat, but found none. She hadn't realized the Prince, Amari, and Tojo weren't around. She was completely oblivious to they're where-abouts. She heard yet another twig snap behind her, and as she fell off her rock she was sitting on to turn to look where the noise came from, three young cubs pounced out at her, knocking her in the water. She gasped, sputtering water as she looked at the culprits who did this to her. To her shock she found Simba, Tojo, and Amari, laughing at her, while turning to walk away._

_***Meanwhile, with Kali and Tama***_

"_Kali, I saw you staring at me earlier today. It was cute." both cubs blushed._

"_I just thought you were beautiful. You're brownish-tan fur glistening in the sun light. It could make somebody's heart stop at the sight." Kali said deeply blushing._

"_That is the nicest thing anyone, especially a guy, has ever said to me." Tama said, putting a head on his shoulder, slightly crying tears of joy._

"_Tama, I…I lo-" he was cut off when she pushed her lips to his. Surprising him deeply, but returning the affection. -ve you." he said when they broke from the kiss. "I love you, Tama. That… that was amazing!" he said, lovestuck._

"_I love you too, Kali. And yes, that kiss was our first, and most magical. Come on let head back to the guys to tell them all that happened." Tama said turning to the direction they came, intertwining her tail with his. This made him blush. No doubt were they going to be inseparable. They heard laughter coming they're way. It was Simba, Amari, and Tojo. _

"_Hey guys, did you see the look on her face when she saw it was us. It was like-" Tojo made Nala's shocked face, mockingly laughing._

"_Kali seems to have found himself a girlfriend." Amari said, making the two lovestruck cubs blush deeply and nod._

"_Kali, you hurt my sister and I will end you." Tojo said warningly. Kali remained silent, but nodded in acknowledgement. _

"_Hey guys, I'm gunna go check on Nala." Tama said untangling her tail from Kali's._

"_Better bring a fishing-rod." Simba said in a hushed voice loud enough for the guys to hear and burst into laughter. Tama didn't hear though. She ran down the incline to the spot where she had left Nala and found her struggling to get onto ground. Holding onto land as she tried to pull herself out. Tama gasped and help her friend out of the water. Outraged she asked who had did it. _

"_SIMBA AND HIS STUPID GANG!" Nala yelled in anger. "They PLANNED it!_

"_Oh I'm gunna deal with hi-" she was cut off by Nala._

"_NO! Don't do anything. He is the Prince. He doesn't accept me. He never will." she sobbed._

"_He still has no right. I am going to talk to him."_

_Nala sat there in silence as she watched her only friend walk off to confront the Prince of his stupidity and immaturity. _

"_Do you realize what you did? She can't swim, and you three had nerve to push her into the water? I thought more highly of you three. Especially you brother. I can't believe you! You hurt Nala."_

"_She can't swim? Simba asked stupidly._

"_NO SHE CAN'T SWIM.!"_

"_Well I guess that explains how stupid she looked trying to get out!" Simba said with a laugh. _

_Tama had enough of this bullshit. She pulled up her paw and struck the Price across the face. Careful not to cut blood, from fear of being executed from the law Ahadi had passed, that whosoever spills that blood of a royal, and had no proof of it being an accident, was executed on the spot. _

"_THAT WAS FOR HURTING MY FRIEND PRINCE." she said angrily as she turned to Amari and her brother and struck them both across the face with her claws unsheathed. "THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO AS WELL. I'm warning ALL of you. STAY AWAY FROM NALA. YOU JUST KEEP HURTING HER."_

_They were about to protest, when she turned and stormed off to comfort Nala._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

The cubs were all nuzzled up to they're mothers trying to remain warm as the cool crisp air whipped through the cave. Nala was, as normal, having another nightmare. Tama couldn't sleep, she pondered the thought that if the thing with Kali was real, or if it was just a setup to get her away from Nala. She would confront him on it in the morning. She drifted away to dreamland. Kali was dreaming of running away with his girlfriend, Tama, and raising a family together someday. Amari was dreaming of them all getting along and being friends. With his aid of an attempt to break this feud. Which might just work in the real life. Simba couldn't sleep. He replayed what Tama had said to him, Tojo, and Amari. Letwani was heartbroken when she heard, but she had gotten a little sick so she couldn't play today. She was going to try and befriend Nala tomorrow, provided her stomach was feeling better. As for Tojo, he was asleep, but wasn't dreaming, more or less in a state of hurt and depression. He had really let his sister down. He had to fix this. They were all asleep within a matter of hours of laying down for bed. None of them were the slightest bit, content. Especially Nala, who kept waking from her nightmare. The last time she woke, she had woke up her mother.

"*yawns* hunny what's wrong. I can feel you shaking and *yawns again* keep waking up. Everything okay?" Sarafina said sleepily to her depressed daughter.

"No mother. Just a bad dream. Can we talk in the morning?*yawns herself*

"*yawns again* sure sweetie. Anything. I love you my daughter. Sleep tight and *yawns yet again* *in mid-yawn* try to have pleasant dreams. *finishing the yawn, before nuzzling her daughter and licking the top of her head.

"Yes, mom." Nala said as convincingly as she could, before noticing her mother was already asleep. Nala sighed, and layed down to go to bed. Little does her mother, Sarafina, know, that the little incident that happened today, was what was bothering her. She shook it off and drifted off to sleep. This time, she was dead asleep in a dream world better than the real one she was in currently.


	4. Chp 4:The Bet, the Couple, and Trouble

There's No Way.

Chapter 4: The Bet, the Couple, and Trouble.

The next morning, just before sunrise, the cubs got together to watch the sunrise. All of them were cradled near a tree. Except for Tama and Nala. They sat under they're own tree, in fear of something happening like the previous day.

"It's okay, Nala, I am not leaving your side today. Except I might need to talk to Kali, to see if 'us' is real or not." Tama sighs.

"It seems those boys are quite scared of you. I saw the gashes on Amari and Tojo's faces. Did you put those there?" Nala said. Tama nodded. "Wow, what about Simba? I didn't think you'd leave him out of the punishment."

"I didn't. I just made sure there wasn't a cut or any bloodshed, because of King Ahadi's law. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well as long as he got what he deserved."

"Yeah, you bet he did."

"Ooooooooow, Kali is checkin you out again, Tama." Nala smirked. Tama just blushed. "Look, hey, he is coming this way."

"Evening girls." Kali said, nuzzling Tama. "Nala, I am sorry for what they did to you yesterday. I had no idea, but if you want. I can try to convince them to befriend you."

"Y-You would do th-that f-f-for me?" Nala said, shocked that Kali had said that. She felt as if she were bout to faint.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Tama thinks that what we have is fake, because they did that while I was gone talking to her. Ain't that right hun? He said to Tama.

"Well, Kali, that had me convinced, but yes I thought that. You're serious about me?"

"Yes, love, there's nothing I wouldn't do to hurt you or anyone around you, that goes for Nala too." "Awhhh, thank you sweetie. I love you, Kali."

"Thank you so much, Kali. So are we… f-friends?" Nala stuttered.

"Yeah, Nala. We are." Kali said with a warm smile. "Don't worry about the others. I have a sneaky suspicion, that convincing them, that Nala isn't all that bad, will be quite hard though. I have a plan."

"Oh really, what is it." Tama said curiously.

"Yeah, come on, Kali. Don't make two lionesses beg. You'll be sorry." Nala said with a chuckle as her and Tama broke into laughter.

"Well, I propose a race, set up by Amari. You, Simba, me, and Tama will race. Tama and I will drop out on the first obstacle while you and Simba continue on. When you win, he has to be nice to you and try to become friends with you. Plus, Tojo and Amari. They all will have to be nicer, and truthfully and honestly say sorry. It shouldn't be to hard. Though, you never know, with Amari. The boy is slick at making courses."

"What happens if I lose to Simba?" Nala asked.

"That would be for them to decide. Come on. We should go propose the race." Kali said as he started to walk off. "COME ON GIRLS!"

"Oh right. Haha." the two girls laughed in unison, catching up with Kali.

***Meanwhile, with Letawni, Simba, Amari, and Tojo***

"What are you guys doing?" Letawni asked. She had always been more of a tomboyish lioness, but didn't want the other girls to see it. They already knew though, and they made sure not to let her in on the fact that they did know.

"Nothing, Letawni. Just trying to teach these guys my new course." Amari said, staring into the eyes of his love keeper. Letwani knew he liked her, and she really like him, but she wanted him to make the first move.

"Can I try? I've been watching, I think I can make it through." Letawni said bravely.

"O-Okay. Sure, just be careful." Amari said with a smile. He watched as she made her way through his course, which at the moment, only he could conquer. The three boys stood, watching in amazement, as this lioness made her way through the 'unbeatable' course and back. Amari looked like he was in love. Well he was, but he wasn't gunna say anything. He wanted her to make the first move. The other two were dumbstruck. They didn't know what to say, how to say it.

Simba was the first of the three to speak.

"Th-That was….AWESOME Letawni."

"Th-thanks Prince."

"You and Amari are perfect for each other. When did you two start dating?" Simba asked slyly, trying to lure them to a trap. It worked! Tojo was trying so hard not to laugh! Amari and Letawni looked at each other briefly and back at Simba. Both blushing deeply.

"WE'RE NOT DATING SIMBA." they yelled in unison, as him and Tojo burst into laughing.

"Y-Your ki-ki-killllinng u-u-u-us!" Simba said, mid laugh. The two looked at the hysterical cubs, laughing they're butts to kingdom come. Both, Amari and Letawni looked back to each other, not knowing what to say. The laughter stopped. No one said a word. Until….

"Woooops!" Simba said as he hit Amari on the back, knocking him into a kiss with Letawni. They broke the kiss, embarrassed. "Yeah, not dating. Sure."

"Go on, Amari. You can ask her. We will be over here." Tojo said, smiling. Amari nodded and watched the two walk off before turning his attention to this beautiful lioness standing in front of him. Her light tan coat danced in the wind, and her eyes sparkled like sapphires. He could just stand there and look into her eyes forever. There was an awkward silence between the two, until Letawni had enough of it and spoke.

"So… Do you like me, or love me?"

"Uh-umm liii- I- I mean love." Amari said a bit nervously.

"REALLY? That's so sweet. I love you too."

"REALLY? Thanks 'Tawni. That means a lot, so… uhhh.. Will y-you be my gi-" she cut him off with a kiss.

"YES, I'll be your girlfriend. As long as you be my boyfriend." Letwani said with a laugh.

"YES, I'll be your boyfriend Tawni." Amari kisses her cheek.

"Tawni….I like that pet name hun. Its sweet." Letawni said, returning the kiss.

"WOOOOHOOOO GO AMARI!" Simba and Tojo shouted from the bushes a few yards away.

"Were you guys in there the whole time?" Amari said blushing.

"No, just when we saw it getting good." Simba said slyly to Amari, as he and Letawni started blushing.

They heard paws coming there way. They looked around to find Tama, Kali, and Nala coming this way. Kali and Tama's tails, intertwined.

"What are you doing in wi-" Kali cut Simba off.

"BEFORE you say anything, I think Nala is an excellent friend. Face it Prince, she hasn't done anything to you. Which is why I'm here with a proposition, if you race Nala, and she wins, you all have to apologize to her and be friends. Its time this 'feud' stopped. If you're mad at anyone, it should be your mom."

"What happens when I win."

"Don't be so full of yourself, Simba, Amari is designing the course, and you haven't been able to get through one of his impossible courses on the first try. Nala is very agile. Its up to you guys to decide what happens if she loses, BUT… TAKE. IT. EASY. ON. HER. Again… she has done nothing wrong, and doesn't deserve the way you three treat her. Just because you ARE the prince, doesn't mean you CAN do what ever you want, when you want."

"He's right, Simba." an old feminine voice said walking up with another lioness. "Kali is right, son, you have to start acting like a king. Nala told Sarafina, here, what happened the other night. Believe me, you can either take this bet like a king, or face the wrath of you mother, her soul sister, and you FATHER. You're choice." Sarabi said, challenging her son.

"Okay fine, I accept. This is going to be quick." Simba said in a mutter. Sarafina and Sarabi walk off to sunbathe again.

"Amari, get setup and start designing the course while everyone else gets ready." Kali said. Amari nodded and did as he was told, with the aid of his love.

***2 hours later***

The cubs were set at the starting line, listening to the course instructions.

"First, is a deadline to that tree, from here, 200 yards away. Then you'll circle the tree and climb the rocks to the right. Hop from the rocks onto a platform and climb into those trees. Find a strong bird to carry you to the top of the cliff where you will find a herd of elephants. Use the rocks to get onto their backs and hop for one to another. Make sure you touch all of them. Zazu will be surveying to make sure there is no cheating involved. After you make it through the elephants, make your way to the far side of the cliff and follow the path down. Grab a vine and swing down the Tojo, over there. That is the finish line, first one there wins. And if Nala wins, everyone becomes friends, if Simba wins, Nala leaves all of us alone." Amari relayed the instructions to the competitors. They nodded. "On you mark…. Get Set…. GOOO!"

Simba and Nala took off, in great speed, to the tree. Around the tree and up the rocks, as told. They were neck and neck.

"I hope Nala wins!" Tama said.

"Yea GIRL-POWER!" Letawni added.

***Back to the Competitors***

Nala was in the lead, her finding the strongest bird first. Simba was a few feet from her and knew she'd land any second now. As would he. They landed and dashed for the stair-like rocks. They were both onto the first one when the elephants started to walk, as instructed to do so. Nala started jumping off one by one. Simba following. He accidentally missed by a matter of inches and dug his claws into the side of an elephant. It started to panic, as did the others. Soon both cubs were thrown from the elephants back and down into the line of fire where they're feet were. Nala was having trouble ,dew to the fact that there was shallow water beneath the elephants, that she had landed in. Simba was looking for a way out, when he spotted Nala. She was trapped between three raging elephants. He had to do something. He spotted a few rocks, easily high enough for him to jump over the elephants backs. He tried and succeeded , landing near Nala.

"Get on my back. NOW." he yell nervously.

She tried to move, but she froze. Looking at a charging elephant that was coming straight for her. Simba moved quick, ducked his head under water, between her back legs and hoisted her onto his back, making a beeline for shore. Once they were a safe distance away, he put her down and went to cleaning himself.

"Y-you sa-saved me?" Nala asked. "Why, I thought you hated me." she hung her head down.

"I did. But when I saw you were in danger, because of me, I had to set it right and make sure you survived, if I had to die trying." Simba replied bravely.

"That's very sweet, Prin- I mean Simba. Thank you, I owe you my life." she smiled at him.

"Do you wanna put everything behind us, and start over? I want to be friends with you. The others will all except you."

"Re-REALLY? You want to be friends with a loser like me?"

"No, Nala. I don't, cause you're not a loser. You're a lioness. A beautiful lioness that needs to be loved and treated right. I-I was stupid and upset at what happened. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you the other day. I really like you. Your sweet, kind, and beautiful. Anything any guy would want, and I was pushing you awa-uhhh-" Nala cut him off with a kiss. A long passionate kiss. They broke, both gasping for air. "I think what I'm trying to say, Nala, is… I love you."

"I-I think I lo-love you too Prince Simba." they kissed again.

"Come on, lets run and tell the others what happened." Simba said. Nala peered over his shoulders, to find the five cubs sitting there with heartwarming smiles on their faces.

"Something tells me, they already know." she said blushing.

"Huh- GUYS!"

"See told you this trap would work, Amari. Pay up." Kali said.

"Fine. Kali, you are superior over me, with intellectual thoughts and actions. You're better then me." Amari said in a growl.

"Trap? Ugh you guys suck!" Simba said embarrassed. "Looks like its getting late. Lets head home."

The couples walked up the incline to Pride Rock, tails intertwined. The adult lionesses noticed this, and stood in awe, as Simba walked Nala over, untangled his tail from hers and said…

"Sarafina, I'm so sorry for the way I treated your beautiful daughter. I hope you don't mind this but-" he turns to Nala and kisses her passionately. They broke and looked at Sarafina, Sarabi, and Mufasa's loving looks.

"Good night, love." Simba said to Nala. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Prince, and thank you. Sweet dreams to you too."

Everybody went to their beds for the night. Everyone had a great day, full of new found friendship and romance. All in all. A great new beginning for the young cubs lives.

"You have to tell my what happened today, son. Sarabi said. Mufasa cleared his throat. "I mean us, you have to tell US, what happened today."

"Okay, mom, in the morning.*yawns* good night.

"Good night my future King."

They all laid down and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. All with good dreams and a great memory of what happened to all of them.


	5. Chapter 5: the Rouges' Life of Tragedy

There's No Way

Chapter 5: the Rouges' Life of Tragedy.

*Two Weeks before the Birth of Prince Simba.*

There was a pride miles and miles from Pride Rock. Young Prince Enzi, was turning 2 years old, a physical adult, but mentally he was a teenager. His brother, Maliki, was taking over as king because he was oldest and had a mate. Enzi accepted his fathers decision for the heir to the thrown. Personally, Enzi didn't want that responsibility, though he never let anyone in on that fact. His brother spent most of his days with his dad, learning about the kingly duties in the Ceder Mountains, in the western cape of Africa. The Ceder Pride respected Prince Maliki and Prince Enzi. Maliki was very intelligent and had a beautiful mate, Neilawni. They were betrothed at birth, and loved every minute of their adventurous lives together. Enzi, on the other hand, had no mate yet, and was ready to set off as a rouge, 'til he found a mate and land. Enzi and Maliki were up at Ceder Point, talking. They weren't but a few yards away from the sleeping den.

"So, brother, you 'bout to leave us? Taking anyone?" Maliki asked.

"No, I'm leaving alone. In a few hours after your coronation. I wouldn't miss that for the world! Is Neilawni excited for you to become King of the Ceder Lands and, her, queen?" Enzi said.

"Yes she is, Enzi. Between you and me, she knows her first heat is upon her!" Maliki said excitedly.

"Go get 'er done bro!" Enzi laughed slyly.

"Dad said I had to wait but I'll get my chance. Anyways, how is the mate search going, Enzi?"

"None of our lionesses really strike a nerve with me. There are beautiful lioness in our pride, but none of them really fit me well. You know? I'll probably find one along the way or my travels." Enzi said, nerved to move on from his home.

"Come, now, my Princes. The coronation is about to begin. Are you ready to be king, my son?" Their father, King Kalib, said.

"Yes I am, father. Enzi said he is leaving afterwards so I'm in no hurry." Maliki said truthfully.

"Well, okay, son. Lets begin. Neilawni is already waiting." He descended down Ceder Point to the ceremonial ramp.

"…okay…. Lets go Enzi." Maliki said sadly, thinking about his brother leaving.

*Few Hours later, End of the Coronation*

"I now pronounce you two, King Maliki and Queen Neilawni of de Ceder Lands, as well as becoming mates. You may kiss de bride and roar to yur subjects." Rafiki said. The King and Queen kissed, thus becoming eternal mates, and roared a mighty powerful roar to their subjects and pride below. They, in turn, go a response of approval in various ways from the animals that had been at the ceremony.

The wise baboon had a long trip so he got started early. He paid his respects to the King and Queen as well as former King Kalib and former Queen Uri.

"Enzi, if you ah eva in need, go northeast for 59 kilometers and you'll find the Pride Lands of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. I have to get back. Queen Sarabi is expecting a child soon. Good-bye Enzi. Good luck with your travels." Rafiki said to the former Prince.

"Thanks for the info, I'll keep that in mind. Thank you and good-bye ole pal."

King Maliki and Enzi watched Rafiki leave.

"The lionesses are about to go hunt if you wanna sti-" Maliki got cut off.

"No brother. It's time I…" his voice trailed off, followed by echoing maniacal laughter. The brothers quickly glanced at each other and raced off towards the den. They arrived at the base of Ceder Rock, only to find a dark maned lion and about twenty hyenas. They had killed their father and mother, the former king and queen of the Ceder Pride. To make things worse, they threw their bodies of the side of Ceder Rock landing at the feet of Enzi and Maliki. They were both upset and raged full of anger. The lionesses had set out on a hunt before the attack, so they were safe. All but Queen Neilawni. She had stayed behind because her first heat hit her powerfully. Now she was being held 'captive' by an evil tyrant lion, and the equally evil hyenas. This meant war! The brothers raced up to the ceremonial ramp where Scar and the hyenas were waiting with the Queen.

"Neilawni, my love!" Maliki said scared. "LET HER GO NOW!" he yelled in pure, unadulterated hate and anger.

"Oh don't worry, my King." Scar spat. "We are going to pleasure her before we kill her, but first…" he turned to the hyenas. "Kill them!"

"NOOO!" Neilawni squealed. "DON'T!"

It was too late. The hyenas attacked murderously out for royal blood. Enzi was strong and holding his own as was Maliki. Within minutes of the start of the battle, all but three of the twenty hyenas were dead, but they were severely hurt. Enzi and Maliki managed to come out of battle with a few cuts and bruises, as well as hyena blood dripping from they're teeth and staining their paws and fur. Scar was impressed. He didn't think the two brothers would hold out that long, much less win.

"I'm impressed boys, but time is of the essence and I must be going." Scar said. He started walking away.

"ENOUGH! Give me my mate, and leave my lands." King Maliki spat.

"Oh your lands, you mate? Fine. Here…" Scar turned and slit Neilawni's throat. She hit the ground as Maliki and Enzi screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Now I leave." Scar laughed manically as he disappeared like he was never even there.

"Neilawni, NO! my love, stay with me! Neilawni…NOO! I need you.. I…I love you."

"I*cough*…Love you*cough cough* two my king and *cough* mate. Never *gag* forget me. *cough*" Neilawni said with her last breath. Maliki was heartbroken and thirsted for revenge. He would have it someday, he swore it.

"Brother, please. She's gone. I'm sorry." Enzi said with a tear in his eye, feeling hurt and wanting revenge for their fallen parents and his fallen sister-in-law.

"Enzi, please, just leave. Leave me be." Maliki said saddened.

"I'm sorry brother." Enzi turned and walked away. He ran into the lionesses of the fallen Ceder Pride.

"What happened, Enzi?" one of the lionesses asked, her, by the name of Kiaha. Kiaha had always liked Enzi, but he always told her that he just wanted to be friends, instead of mates. This broke her heart, but she still loved him.

"The rest of the Pride was attacked and killed. The queen is dead and my father and mother is dead. Maliki and I are the only ones that survived the attack. Hyenas and an evil lion attacked us. Maliki is still up there, but I'm leaving. Heading east. If you wish to come with you may, but my brother has ordered us all, to leave. If you don't want to come with me, go northeast and find the Pride Lands of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. They'll be kind to you all."

"We will go there since a few of us are pregnant and will possibly give birth in a few weeks, thanks Enzi, and we're sorry for your loss." Kiaha said as she walked up to him and licked his cheek.

"Thanks. I'll be on my way then. Go northeast for 59 kilometers and you should be there. Good-bye everyone, I may see you there sooner or later." Enzi turned east and bound off.

"I can't believe he didn't want me to go with him. Oh Enzi… I do love you." thought Kiaha sadly, as she watched her only love, leave his once peaceful life behind, to find true love out there somewhere. "Oh how I wish he loved me." Kiaha said aloud.

He sister, Shingi, came up and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry sister. Maybe it isn't meant to be. Who knows, he may realize how much he does love you once he is out there all alone. He said he would meet up with us later. Just keep your hopes up. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Shingi." Kiaha turned to the rest of the lionesses. "Lets be off then, shall we."

They all took off northeast, as directed by Enzi, to the lands of Mufasa and Sarabi. They had a long trip that would take them a few days, if planned right. All of them were still worried about Enzi and Maliki, but none of them said anything. They had already sobbed enough. After all the tragedy, it was time to leave the past, behind them, and move on.

*two days later, on the outskirt of the Pride Lands*

"Look at the beautiful land, girls. Isn't it wonderful?" Kiaha said in awe.

Out of the shadows came King Mufasa.

"Who are you all, and why are you here?"

"We are all huntresses for the Ceder Pride. Its been attacked and we're all that's left." She bowed her head in respect to King Mufasa, as Queen Sarabi walked up.

"Attacked? By whom?" she asked them.

"I…I don't know. Someone said it was a dark lion and 20 hyenas but no one is for sure. We were told by Prince Enzi that we were to come here. That you'd be kind to us. We have a few that are baring cubs and we are excellent huntresses. If we may offer you our services in turn for a safe place to stay." Kiaha said hopefully.

"We want nothing in return, but would gladly allow you to stay with us, as the new members of our pride. You may join the hunting ranks if you want to, but take it up with Sarabi." Mufasa said.

"Thank you King-"

"Please, you're apart of us now, drop the formal stuff. Just, Mufasa, will do fine. You're quite welcome."

*few minutes later they arrived at Pride Rock.*

Mufasa summoned the Pride with a roar, to introduce the new members of their pride.

"My family. We are gathered here today, to welcome new lionesses to our pride. They are from the Ceder Pride, which has recently been attacked. Though we don't know who did it, we should treat them as if they were apart of the pride all along. Born here. This is Zira, Kula, Kiaha, Shingi, Naylee, Shey, and Trinity. They will be joining the hunting party as soon as the cubs are delivered." Mufasa turned to the new lionesses. "Welcome to the family." he turned back to his subjects and roared.

*1 hour later*

The hunting party had come back with an antelope, a zebra, and a buffalo. They had a great feast in honor of they're new family members. Then it was off to bed. All relaxed and not a soul was stirring. Everything was peaceful and, as it should be, quiet.


	6. Chapter 6: Enzi's Chance

There's No Way

Chapter 6: Enzi'z Chance

It was a long two days of pain over the loss of his father, mother, and sister-in-law, not to mention he hasn't had an actual meal since he left his brother. Enzi looked around, he was in a desert. There were no herds of animals to be seen. If he didn't make it out of there soon, surely he would die. He found a small oasis (A/N the same oasis that Timon and Pumbaa used to wake Simba) and got a drink. He lied down to take a little nap.

***Few hundred yards away from the oasis***

Amani and her sister, Jasmine, were talking amongst themselves.

"Amani, you know dads gunna pretty much make you find a mate. I mean there is bound to be a lion around here somewhere. That jungle I mean. Its just so big."

"Yeah, well… I want to make sure it's the right lion for me that will love me for me, not for something I have. At least you have Canine, from our old pride. I didn't like any of the boys there." Amani said, with sadness.

"Yeah I know. I am lucky, but you'll find the one. I know you will sis, your beautiful."

"You know just how to brighten my mood. And thanks, you are too."

"I KNOW, were sisters! DUHH!" Jasmine said with a hysterical outburst.

Their laughing died down and they went to get a drink from the oasis.

"Hey who to- what the hell- Hey buddy wake up." Jasmine shouted still in shock.

"Huh- oh I- uhhh I', just- uhh passing through." Enzi said groggily

Being the curious type, Amani spoke up and asked…

"What are you doin our here all alone?"

"I-I'm a rouge out looking for a home and possibly a mate." Enzi said, obviously embarrassed.

"HE DOESN'T HAVE A MATE" Amani shouted in her head. "YAY! He's pretty cute. Oh wait is he staring? HE IS!"

There was an awkward silence when Jasmine finally broke it.

"So are you two just gunna sit there and stare at each others eye or are we gunna get to the introductions."

"Oh- ugh sorry. I'm Prince Enzi of the Ceder Pride. Well the fallen Ceder Pride. But I don't wanna talk about it. Your names are-?"

"I'm Jasmine. Shes my sister."

"I-I'm Amani. We were both Princesses, until our pride was attacked. Our father survived but is very weak. I don't know if he'll make it." Amani said sadly.

"Anyways girls, it was nice meeting you, but I have to find something to eat then I'm off to find land and a mate." Then it hit him. He thought Amani was really beautiful and she was blushing.

"Well I'll just be leaving now. See yuh sis, Enzi." Jasmine said annoyed.

"So ughhh- you don't have a mate Enzi?" she said calmly. Inside her head she was screaming for joy.

"No I don't sadly. But I found somebody I think I really like. She is so beautiful. She has wonderful jade green eyes that sparkle. Beautiful brown-tan coat that dances in the wind. She also has golden paws and belly, but I'm just naming the basics."

"So you…found a mate." She said sadly. "Wait- you just descrided… ME? You like me?"

"Actually maybe more. Your extremely beautiful. I love your eyes, greens my favorite color." Enzi said with a wink. "Wanna come with me on my travels?"

"YES! But wait- what about my sister and father."

"you can go with him. Your sister is with her mate. Go ahead sweetie." A voice, known as Hitari, Amani's father, said.

"Thanks dad. This is Enzi. Enzi this is my father, Hitari. I just call him dad." She said with a smile.

"Thanks sir. Its nice to meet you. I'll protect your daughter, but we must be going. I'm not that far from where I'm going and the rest of my fallen pride is there waiting for me. I want to make it there by sundown."

"Be safe on your travels you two." Hitari said.

"Tell Jasmine I said bye, dad."

"Alright." He yells.

They're off to the Pride Lands of Mufasa and Sarabi. They stopped to get something to eat. They spotted a zebra that was resting in a shady spot. They attacked it and had their meal finished in a matter of minutes. They weren't that far off from Pride Rock. It's just across the river and through the outlands and their on the border. They walked the rest of the way their, sharing their past with each other. They got to the border. Enzi turned to Amani, who was behind him and asked…

"Amani, will you give me the honor of being my mate for life."

"YESSS!" Amani shout-roared.

"I love you, Amani"

"I love you too, Enzi."

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my lands?" King Mufasa said from behind the couple.


	7. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe

There's No Way

Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

The entire pride was there, even the pregnant lionesses from Ceder Pride, even Scar. None of them seemed to recognize Enzi. For sure, no one knew Amani.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my lands?" King Mufasa said.

"I am Prince Enzi of the fallen Ceder Pride. It was attacked a few days ago by hyenas and a dark lion. This is my mate, Amani. I was told by Rafiki that I could find refuge here if I was ever in need. He said that you were I kind and proud king that cared for all life. Its an honor to be in your presence, Sire."

Mufasa chuckled. "Well Enzi, I'm sorry for your loss. Some of your lionesses told us the story. Your welcome to stay here as long as you like. You know your Prides lionesses. This is Sarafina. My mate, Sarabi, and also queen." Enzi bowed. Sarabi just smiled and felt a gentle kick from unborn Simba. "Simba says hi Enzi." She said.

"Whos Simba?"

"My unborn cub. He kicked my gently." She smiled.

"Anyway that's Scar, my brother. This is Gracie and her mate Travis. Finally, this is Amalii and her mate Shindu. We're a proud pride and welcome you and your mate with honor." Mufasa smiled. "Come on. Its late and we need rest."

The pride roar and move out to go to Pride Rock for some well deserved rest. The rest of the night was very pleasant. Amani and Enzi got their own cave, they choose to sleep away from everyone else, for a little alone time before bed.

***2 weeks later***

The pride settled with the new members and enjoyed being around them. There were roars coming from all directions. All the cubs wanted to come out at one time. Simba was the first. Then Nala. Then Amari. Then Tojo. Then Kali. Then Tama. Then Letawni. Then Kanna. The presentation of the new Prince had started. Rafiki climbed up and bowed to the King and Queen grabbed a fruit off of his stick and broke it. Smeared a mark of the crowned Prince on Simbas head and sprinkled some dirt on it. Simba sneezed. Rafiki took Simba in his hands and hoisted him high in the air. The herds of animals go wild. A single ray of sunlight shines through the clouds and onto Simba Officially crowning him Prince. All the animals in the herd bow in respect to the new Prince and future king.

**********BACK TO PRESENT**********

**********BACK TO PRESENT**********

**********BACK TO PRESENT**********


	8. Chapter 8: Compassion and Loyalty

There's No Way

Chapter 8: Compassion and Loyalty

(Happens after chapter 4.)

There the cubs lay. All wrapped up with love and compassion, cubby-love. It was an average night until a storm came through. The storm was raging and ended up waking poor little Nala up from her wonder full dream.

***Nala's dream***

Simba and Kopa were out talking, having a good time, about the kingdom and all it takes to rule it. I sat there looking out over the land that I ruled along with Simba. Our son was just barely 2 weeks old. He was as adventurous as we were at that age. I smiled at our memories.

"Hey my love." A voice came from behind. I turned around to see my darling husband and son walking up to me.

"Hey. How is the kingdom doing today?"

"Zazu had nothing to report. I haven't heard anything all day long. The border patrol was as boring as ever, except for being with my son." Simba smiled. "Hey Nala, do you want to leave Kopa with my mom tonight so we can spend some time together?"

"I'd love too, Simba. I think that's a wonderful idea."

"What is?" Kopa asked.

"We are going to leave you with Grandma Sarabi tonight and go look at the stars together like we use to." I said. "We wont be gone to long though my son." She smiled at Kopa. Kopa nodded and went back to chasing a little butterfly until he had it 'cornered' on a rock.

***Booming thuinder***

***Reality***

"Ahhh." Nala said quietly. "A storm, great." She thought.

*Lightning cracks and thunder booms*

"I h-hate storms" she said to herself. "Maybe Simba c-can comfort m-me."

She walks silently over to the soundly sleeping Simba. She nudges him gently as lightning cracks again. "Simba. Hey its me. Wake up. Ple-e-e-ase.

Simba stirs slowly and looks at the girl of his dreams.

"Nala? Anything wrong?"

"uhh-no. why would anything be wrong?"

"You woke me up in the middle of the night. Did you have a bad dream?"

Nala remembered what occurred in her dream and shook her head no. she was about to respond when—

*Lightning cracks and towering thunder follow*

Nala yelped and forced herself against Simba.

"Ahh I see. Your scared of storms."

"P-Please don't laugh at me" she said sadly.

"Nala, I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Sleep here with me tonight. I promise I will keep you safe."

"Thank you, Simba. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." He smiled at her and padded the floor next to him. "Come on and lay down."

She nodded and laid down facing him. He pulled her in close to him and draped his paw over her back, gently stroking her back.

"I love you, Nala."

"I love you too, Simba."

She snuggled up as close as she could get to him and listened to his heart beat. She fell asleep in his embrace and didn't wake up again until morning.

**The next morning**

All the adult lions and lionesses were up and about. Most of the cubs were out playing, except for Simba and Nala, who were still locked in each others embrace. All the lionesses surrounded them, in order to embarrass them when they woke. Simba started to wake up, when he noticed that he still had Nala in his arms. His heart rate sped up and Nala began to notice and woke up also. Neither Nala or Simba realize that the lionesses had them surrounded until Sarabi said…

"Oh good, son. You're up."

"Awhhh Nala. Already sleepin with your new boyfriend." Sarafina said slyly.

They both blushed madly before looking at each other. Nala's eyes were the perfect blue-green shade. Her beautiful light tan coat smoothed out. Simba's eyes were deep auburn red, the perfect eyes for young Nala to get lost in. his golden-tan fur made him look quite handsome.

"So son. Are you going to tell these nice lionesses how you to came to be friends, much less a couple?" Sarabi said with a smirk.

"Oh.. yeah I promised last night huh? Of course I'll tell you all. It all started with a little trap by the other guys."

_***Flashback***_

_The cubs were set at the starting line, listening to the course instructions._

_"First, is a deadline to that tree, from here, 200 yards away. Then you'll circle the tree and climb the rocks to the right. Hop from the rocks onto a platform and climb into those trees. Find a strong bird to carry you to the top of the cliff where you will find a herd of elephants. Use the rocks to get onto their backs and hop for one to another. Make sure you touch all of them. Zazu will be surveying to make sure there is no cheating involved. After you make it through the elephants, make your way to the far side of the cliff and follow the path down. Grab a vine and swing down the Tojo, over there. That is the finish line, first one there wins. And if Nala wins, everyone becomes friends, if Simba wins, Nala leaves all of us alone." Amari relayed the instructions to the competitors. They nodded. "On you mark…. Get Set…. GOOO!"_

_Simba and Nala took off, in great speed, to the tree. Around the tree and up the rocks, as told. They were neck and neck._

_"I hope Nala wins!" Tama said._

_"Yea GIRL-POWER!" Letawni added._

_***Back to the Competitors***_

_Nala was in the lead, her finding the strongest bird first. Simba was a few feet from her and knew she'd land any second now. As would he. They landed and dashed for the stair-like rocks. They were both onto the first one when the elephants started to walk, as instructed to do so. Nala started jumping off one by one. Simba following. He accidentally missed by a matter of inches and dug his claws into the side of an elephant. It started to panic, as did the others. Soon both cubs were thrown from the elephants back and down into the line of fire where they're feet were. Nala was having trouble ,dew to the fact that there was shallow water beneath the elephants, that she had landed in. Simba was looking for a way out, when he spotted Nala. She was trapped between three raging elephants. He had to do something. He spotted a few rocks, easily high enough for him to jump over the elephants backs. He tried and succeeded , landing near Nala._

_"Get on my back. NOW." he yell nervously._

_She tried to move, but she froze. Looking at a charging elephant that was coming straight for her. Simba moved quick, ducked his head under water, between her back legs and hoisted her onto his back, making a beeline for shore. Once they were a safe distance away, he put her down and went to cleaning himself._

_"Y-you sa-saved me?" Nala asked. "Why, I thought you hated me." she hung her head down._

_"I did. But when I saw you were in danger, because of me, I had to set it right and make sure you survived, if I had to die trying." Simba replied bravely._

_"That's very sweet, Prin- I mean Simba. Thank you, I owe you my life." she smiled at him._

_"Do you wanna put everything behind us, and start over? I want to be friends with you. The others will all except you."_

_"Re-REALLY? You want to be friends with a loser like me?"_

_"No, Nala. I don't, cause you're not a loser. You're a lioness. A beautiful lioness that needs to be loved and treated right. I-I was stupid and upset at what happened. I'm truly sorry for what I did to you the other day. I really like you. Your sweet, kind, and beautiful. Anything any guy would want, and I was pushing you awa-uhhh-" Nala cut him off with a kiss. A long passionate kiss. They broke, both gasping for air. "I think what I'm trying to say, Nala, is… I love you."_

_"I-I think I lo-love you too Prince Simba." they kissed again._

_"Come on, lets run and tell the others what happened." Simba said. Nala peered over his shoulders, to find the five cubs sitting there with heartwarming smiles on their faces._

_"Something tells me, they already know." she said blushing._

_"Huh- GUYS!"_

_"See told you this trap would work, Amari. Pay up." Kali said._

_"Fine. Kali, you are superior over me, with intellectual thoughts and actions. You're better then me." Amari said in a growl._

_"Trap? Ugh you guys suck!" Simba said embarrassed. "Looks like its getting late. Lets head home."_

***End of Flashback***

"and that's how it happened." Simba finished smiling over at Nala, who smile back. "Okay. Now that that's over with, could we go now. We wanna go play."

All the lionesses said nothing. Simba and Nala got up to leave anyway. On the way out Simba heard his mother say…

"Well done, my son."

He smiled and ran off with Nala to find their friends at the waterhole swimming. Simba came running forward and jumped in, directly splashing all of them. Tojo, Amari, Kali, Tama, and Simba burst into hysterical laughter. It soon died down. That's when they all noticed that Nala had not joined them in the water. Simba swam over to land and climbed out. He walked over to Nala, who had her head hung down sadly.

"Still can't swim?" he said. She shook her head no slowly, waiting for him to laugh at her, but it never came. Instead he walked around so that he faced her, put a paw under her chin and raised her head to look into his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Come on. I'll teach you."

"Y-you'd do th-that f-for me?" she said in little shock.

"Yeah, Nala. I told you last night I wasn't going to let anything happen to you and I made that promise to you. I will teach you to swim. Trust me." He said leading her into the water away from the other cubs. Tama continuously checked on her friend and the Prince. Just for her self-consciousness, to make sure Nala was alright.

"That's it Nala. Just keep your head high and move your paws like your walking. Don't worry, I'm right here beside you." He smiled at her. She smiled back and swam forward and kissed him tenderly. He enjoyed it as did Nala.

"Wanna see something really cool, Nala?"

"You bet. Where is it?"

"Take my paw and trust me. Whatever you do don't panic and always remember the surface is up."

"The surface is-"

Simba pulled himself and Nala underwater. She tensed up, but when she saw Simba shake his head 'no' she relaxed into his pull. They swam into an under water cave where they came up for air. It had I small bit of land that they could climb up and lay on to talk. The walls were lined with beautiful sea-green crystals that glistened from the water. It was the perfect romantic spot in the pride lands. Only they knew about it, which made it their special place. Simba turned to Nala. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. They pulled away.

"I love you" they said at the same time.

"I love you too" they said again. Both laughed and were caught in each others eyes. Simba broke the silence.

"Nala, I couldn't find anyone better than you. I'm so happy with you. I love you so much. Words don't even begin to describe how I feel about you. Yo-you're just wonderful and beautiful, and everything a guy could want, and you're all mine." He said smiling. She was crying. "Nala whats-"

"That's exactly how I feel about you Simba. That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And yeah I am all yours. As you are mine." She smiled.

"Well, we should get back up. I'm pretty sure that they will panic if we don't come up soon. Want me to guide you up?"

"No thank you. I think I got it this time. Thanks Simba. You really are the best." Nala said lovingly.

They jumped in the water and swam until they got out of the small cave and then swam up to the surface.

"Where were you two? We've been looking for you for a while." Tama said.

"We were exploring. You must not have been looking hard enough." Simba said trying to cover up the fact that he had some personal alone time with Nala. "Anyways. TAG! You're it Tojo." Simba said as he tagged Tojo. All the cubs took off like ants. All in different directions. Tojo tagged Kali. Kali tagged Tama. Tama tagged Letawni. Letawni tagged Amari. Amari tagged Kanna. They played like that for a few more minutes until they tired out.

"Wait." Simba said, realizing someone important was missing. "Where's Nala?" he shrieked

"I haven't seen her at all." Tama said.

"Me either." Letawni said.

"None of us have seen her since she bolted away from that tree at the water hole where you tagged me." Tojo said. Everyone nodded and was worried about Nala. Simba started to flip out in his head, but kept his cool to show leadership. They retraced their steps and found her scent. They followed it to a bolder. On the other side of the bolder was the Elephant Graveyard.

"She couldn't have gone in there. Could she?" Tama asked worriedly.

"Amari. Go get my dad. I'm going in to find Nala." Simba said. Amari nodded and took off, with Letawni hot on his tails.

"Simba you can't go in alone. I'm coming with you." Tojo said bravely.

"Ya. I'm right behind you two." Kali said.

Simba turned to Tama and Kanna. "Would it be okay it you two stay here. I don't wanna be responsible if you two got hurt."

"Thanks Prince-"

"Simba" Simba said.

"Right. Thanks Simba, for being thoughtful. I guess we will stay here." Tama said.

Simba nodded and pounced down into the misty graveyard with Kali and Tojo, right behind him. They were startled when a geyser released its fumes into the air. They continued on. Simba caught scent of Nala and sprinted off in her direction. Kali and Tojo hesitated, but followed. They saw Nala down the cliff, being cornered by 3 hyenas.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE YOU FILTH." Simba shouted at the hyenas. He slid down the cliff and landed in front of Nala.

Shenzi chuckled. "Like you." She snapped.

"Yeah. You touch Nala your dead meat."

Simba pushes Nala to the cliff with his tail. Tojo and Kali help her up.

"Well, well, prince. Since you ruined our meal you will be our appetizer before we kill your friends." Shenzi said with a laugh. Ed laughed maniacally. Banzai just chuckles at Simba. Simba doesn't move an inch. Shenzi lunges and misses but is swiped in the face by Simba's extended paw. Simba takes off like a bullet with those three hyenas right on his heels. They end up cornering him. Just when he was about to be hyena diner…

"ROOOOOAAARRRR" Mufasa dashed in front of his son. The entire pride was there, watching as Mufasa slammed the three hyenas to the ground and yelled threatening words at them. They yelped and scattered out of there as quick as they could. He turned back to his son.

"Simba, what were you thinking?"

"Dad I was thinking that I was going to get Nala back if it killed me. Look at you. Wouldn't you do anything for mom, for me? You risked your own life to save someone you loved. I truly love Nala and I was willing to give my life for her. I found her and protected her. I wasn't about to break my promise to her. I wasn't going to let her get hurt. I took her life in my hands. She was my responsibility. I had to make sure made it out of here alive." Everybody in the pride was shocked. Especially Sarafina, Sarabi, and Mufasa. "Speaking of Nala, where is she?"

"Simba. Simba where are you?"

"Nala! You're okay."

They run to embrace each other as the rest of cubs showed up. They explained all that happened and started the walk home.

"Simba, may I speak with you son?"

"Of course dad. I'll catch up with you guys later. Love you Nala."

"Alright see you Simba." Kali said

"I love you too, Simba." Nala said. She quickly kissed him and went up and into the den. She walked over to her mom and asked if she could sleep with Simba again tonight. Sarafina said, "Go ahead, hunny."

"He'll be home soon, Nala. You can wait over there for him." Sarabi said, pointing to where Simba usually slept.

*With Simba*

"Son that was very sweet of you to be brave to save Nala. I'm glad that you've had a change of heart. Its almost like me and Sarabi over again, in you and Nala. Today, son, you were thinking like a true king, and that I am very, very proud of. You just keep you heart set on Nala and you'll have her in your arms for life son." Mufasa said proudly.

"Thanks dad. Maybe my day-dreaming will come true. Maybe one day she'll be the queen of the Pride Lands, standing beside me." Simba said thoughtfully.

"I guess its time for bed. You want to get back to Nala. Personally, I'd like to be wrapped up in Sarabi's arms." He smiles.

"Coming dad. And ewww gross old people love." Simba said jokingly.

They walked up the ramp to where the den is located and there sat their girls. Simba walked over to Nala and kissed her. Intertwined his tail with hers and went to lay down with her in his protective little paws. Mufasa walked up to Sarabi.

"Ahhh cub-love. Remind you of anything Muffy?" Sarabi asked cutely. "Come on darling. It's time for us to go to bed." Sarabi said as she intertwined her tail with Mufasa's and walked over to lay in each others embrace. Everything was peaceful. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this love train they had going in the Pride Lands. All was as it should be, crisp night air, not a single cloud in the sky.


	9. Chapter 9: The Evil Plan, Failed

There's No Way

Chapter 9: The Evil Plan, Failed.

Weeks went by and the young cubs' relationships between one another had increased tremendously. Nala knew how to swim perfectly on her own, all thanks to Simba, but she still liked it when he was with her. It meant a lot to her. He meant a lot to her. She thought back to a few weeks ago, how he told his father that he'd give his life to make sure she was safe. The thought of having Simba care so much for her made her tear up, not out of sadness, but out of pure joy. They were still cubs, yes, but they were in love. Nala sleeps with Simba every night now, and has since they confessed their love to each other. Her world wouldn't be the same without him. The cubs were out and about, hanging around the waterhole because it was really hot. Amari and Letwani were talking. Tojo was chasing his sister Kanna. Tama and Kali, well, not so great. They have been getting into minor fights, over simple things. Luckily they weren't fighting at the moment though, just sitting close to each other talking. Simba and Nala were curled up together, staring into each others eyes. Scar came running up, a certain rouge was in the bushes tracking him. Prince Enzi. Scar composed himself.

"Simba. Your father has sent me to get you, and you alone. He wants to show you something no one but him and I have ever seen. It is really cool." Scar lied.

"Oh, but uhh- can Nala co" Scar cut Simba off, almost instantly.

"No, my dear nephew. You alone. Nobody else, just you, me, and daddy." Scar smiled.

"Oh- well I thought he was out on rounds today?" Simba said, as if it were a question.

"Yes well, he got them done early and went to the gorge. I ran into him on the way there, and he told me to come get you."

"Well, okay." Simba turned to his friends. Scar smiled slightly. "See you around guys. I'll be back in a little while." The cubs nod and wave. "I love you, Nala." He kissed her and turned his uncle.

"I love you too, Simba. I'll be waiting." Nala said seductively. Simba smiled. Him and Scar walked to the gorge without any conversation what-so-ever. When they got there, they couldn't find Mufasa. Scar said he'd go find him.

"You just wait on that rock right there and I'll go get 'em."

"I'll go with you,-"

"No, no, no. Just stay on that rock right there. I'll be a few moments." Scar smiled innocently.

"okay." Simba lied down on the rock and practiced his 'roar' on a measly old lizard who could care less about the situation.

***Meanwhile***

"Look there's Scar. It's time. Lets go." Shenzi said almost disgustedly. They started barking and biting at the legs of the herd of grazing wildebeests. The wildebeests did their best to escape, but they ran right down the path, entering the gorge where Simba was.

***Simba***

He had finally got a loud enough 'roar' for it to echo. He looked up and smiled as he imagined little waved of his roar bouncing off of the walls of the gorge. His smiled faded when he heard rattling. It was getting louder. He looked back down to see rocks bouncing off of the ground. He looked up, to his horror; he saw a massive wave of wildebeests barreling their way down the south wall of the gorge, toward him. He stood shocked in fear. Then he did the only thing he knew to do, turn on his heel and get away as fast as possible.

***Scar***

He ran and ran. His plan was going perfect. Except for the fact that he was still unaware he was being tracked. He spotted Mufasa.

"Mufasa quick. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba is down there."

"Simba?"

Mufasa and Scar sprinted with all their might. Zazu, flying ahead to get a viewpoint of where Simba was, was down in the gorge by the time the two lions had gotten to the edge of the gorge.

"There, there, on that tree." Zazu screamed in fear.

"HOLD ON SIMBA!" Mufasa screamed over the thumping sounds of wildebeest.

He jumped down into the gorge and attempted to retrieve his son. Scar was perched at the top of the cliff where Mufasa had jumped off at. He watched intently, hoping his plan would succeed. All of a sudden his vision blurred, then when black. The only glimpse he could make out was what looked to be a grey lion, staring harshly down at him. Enzi was about to end Scars life, permanently, when….

"SCAR. HELP ME. Brother!" Enzi rushed to the side to see Mufasa struggling to stay a foot to the wall of the gorge.

"Its me my king. Here take my paw." Enzi yelled and held out his paw for Mufasa to latch onto. They succeeded just in time. Mufasa, had he not gotten hold of Enzi, would've slipped and fell to his death. Enzi pulled the king up onto the cliff. Simba came running up to his father and nuzzled his leg intently. Scar was passed out.

"What happened to my brother, Enzi?" Mufasa said sternly.

"I'll explain everything, Sire, but whats important now is that we get him back to Pride Rock so I can give a full speech on what happened here today."

"As you wish, Enzi. Thank you for saving my life. I am so humbly grateful."

Enzi bowed in respect and they walked on home. They got there, Mufasa roared summoning his pride.

"Enzi here has some very important news to share with all of us, so listen closely." Everyone nodded and turned their heads to the rouge. Scar was coming out of his knocked-out state.

"Perfect." Enzi said. "Now, I believe I have your attention. One of your pride members tried to KILL the Prince and King today. My proof simply is this. I got suspicious when I first got here. Visions of the death of my family and pride flooded my head. When I got here I was gratefully welcomed by all but one lion, from this pride. Scar. I noticed how familiar he looked. When I took a closer look he matched the same description of the lion who killed my family." Everybody gasped. "When I had that information, I stalked him. Day in, day out. He never knew I was there. He led me out to his hyena camp without even knowing it. I knew he was the lion I was searching for, but I didn't have it in me to kill him…yet. Earlier today, he was talking to 3 hyeanas. The same three that cornered Nala. That attacked Simba. Their names are Shenzi, Ed, and Banzai. He told them to wait at the other side of the gorge for the signal to start the stampede. I followed him some more, down to the waterhole where he was telling Simba, that his father had a 'surprise' for him, in the gorge. Simba tried to protest to get Scar to let Nala come along, but Scar wouldn't want any witnesses, so he denied Simba's request. Though he thought he had no witnesses." Enzi stopped briefly. Scar was looking at him, still a little out of it. "When Simba and Scar got to the gorge, Mufasa was no where to be found. They 'looked' but all they were really doing was walking in circles. Scar told Simba to wait on a rock. He said he would go find Mufasa. Simba tried to protest again, but was denied yet again, so he sat down on the rock and waited. Scar gave the signal to the hyenas and they started the stampede. When Scar thought he had Simba right where he wanted, he ran to get Mufasa, who had just finished rounds. Zazu was present as well. We all raced back to the gorge, and Mufasa dove into the stampede without the slightest hesitation. What did Scar do? He smacked Zazu into a wall so he wouldn't go for help. What else did Scar do? Nothing! He just sat and watched. Mufasa finally had Simba safe, but he, himself was hit by a wildebeest and knocked back into the gorge. He lunged and clung onto the wall of the gorge as he tried to make his way up. Before I realized he was on the wall, I had sprung out of my hiding place and knocked Scar out. I knew his intentions. He wanted the title, 'King' and he was about to have it. I stepped over and peered down at Mufasa. He was struggling to keep his cling to the wall. I reached down and helped him up, and that's when Simba came running up to the two of us. We carried Scar back here, for one purpose, judgment. He is the one who killed my mother and father. He is the one who ruined my pride and killed its newly crowned queen right before my very eyes. He tried to kill Mufasa and Simba today. That is my proof!" Enzi ended with a slight growl towards Scar. Judgment time! Everyone was confused at the moment, except for Enzi, Scar, and Simba. They all knew that was the truth of what really happened today. Zira was on the verge of tears. She loved Scar, but could not follow him in his evil ways.

"It's not true. Is it? Tell me their lying Scar. Tell me it's not true." Tear flowed out of her eyes. Scar just stood there, looking at the ground. He knew he betrayed the pride. Mufasa spoke up.

"You have got to be kidding me, Scar. Why? Why would you go to such extremes to gain something that was never meant to be yours?"

Scar looked up.

"Because father disowned me and always loved you more. I hate you. I hate all of you. I much rather be dead." Scar said. Mufasa was boiling angry. Scar knew it.

"Scar, the only judgment I can pass now is death." Mufasa tackled his brother to the ground and the rolled out of the den. Mufasa had Scar pinned down and wasn't giving him any chance at all to escape. Mufasa raised his paw and struck his brother down. Scar was dead. No point tryin to hide it. After what he did, he got what he deserved. Mufasa was beaming with anger, but kept himself well composed.

"Enzi, how many hyenas are in that camp you spoke of?" he said sternly.

"About 20, but Mufasa I'm not letting you go in there, at least not without me. It would be my honor." Enzi bowed. Mufasa smiled.

"Alright then, take me to them." Mufasa said.

They set off southeast, toward the little hyena camp setup by Scar. It was not too far, but it was out of reach of the Pride Lands, so they thought. Enzi and Mufasa said nothing until they got there. They decided to split up and have a 'look' around.

***Meanwhile***

The cubs were hanging out at the base of Pride Rock. Simba and Nala, both, real shook up about what had happened today. Nala broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you're still alive. I don't know what would happen if I had lost you. I was so scared when Enzi told us that story. I was scared when you went to the gorge. I wanted to go with you, to protect you, like you did me."

"Nala, I'm so thankful that I'm still here with you. You're my world. I want to spend my life with you, not just be boyfriend and girlfriend, but mates, for life. We may only be 12 weeks old, still cubs, but I don't want anyone other than you. I'm not going to be king if it means I can't have you as my queen. I love you with all my heart Nala. Would you, you know, be my mate? For life?" He smiled at her. She smiled back, tears streaming down her face. She leaned forward and kissed him. They broke the kiss.

"Don't ever leave me again, Simba. I don't want to lose the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." She sobbed. "I love you, too."

"Don't worry, Nala, I'll keep you safe. After all, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'm so lucky to have you." They smile at each other. Simba kisses her with a strong embrace. They break the kiss, but held onto the embrace. They were both madly in love. Kali and Tama just had another fight. Tama came racing past, crying her eyes out. Simba and Nala broke the embrace. Simba decided to follow Tama to the other side of the waterhole. Kali came up to Nala, right as Simba left.

"What did you do to her, Kali?" Nala asked sternly.

"Nothing. I did nothing to her."

"Yea, sure." Nala rolled her eyes in disgust.

***Simba and Tama***

Simba followed her to the west side of the waterhole. She hadn't noticed him until she stopped walking and sat down on a rock. She was still crying her eyes out.

"S-s-simba i-is that y-you?" Tama sobbed.

"Yes Tama. I'm here because you're crying. I wanted to see what happened and if you were okay. What happened?"

"Kali and I had a huge fight. H-he told me he didn't want me anymore. That I was useless and stuck-up, not fun anymore like I use to be. He said that he deserved better. That I was nothing to him but another girl, and I should never be happy. He said he made a mistake dating me, loving me, and almost mating me. I-I have never been s-s-so hurt in m-my life." She sobbed. Simba walked closer to her, with a big heart, and put a paw around her and pulled her into a hug, not a hug of romance or complete affection, but a hug of compassion and understanding. Something to calm her nerves. He knew that's what she needed, a shoulder to cry on. She sobbed into his shoulder for a good few minutes before finally composing herself enough to stop sobbing and push away. He gave her a quick smile and turned back to the direction they came. They walked back to where Nala and Kali were standing, not talking, just standing. Tama paused when she saw Kali, but she kept her composure and continued to walk next to Simba. Simba just kept walking.

"Hey Simba. What took you so long?" Nala whined. Kali remained silent, but his gaze was fixed on Tama, who did everything to keep from meeting his gaze.

"Just talking." He beamed a smile at Nala. They both her Tama sob quietly. She took off running and stopped a few yards away, out of earshot.

"Kali, you realize you broke Tama's heart. She was willing to give you anything and everything. She loves you. Would you take her back already! I know you still love her dearly." Simba said simply. "Now go!" he ordered. Kali realized what he had done and shot off after her. She was sobbing uncontrollably, when she felt a gentle paw on her shoulder. She expected it to be Simba or Nala, but when she turned around, she saw the same lion that she was sobbing over. He looked down at her with guilt in his eyes and sorrowful compassion across his face.

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, sorry Tama. I was so stupid! You really are the most important thing in the world to me. I really do love you still." He smiled. She smiled back. They kissed quickly and turned to Simba and Nala, who were treading their way toward them. Simba and Nala smiled at us.

"Thank you Simba." Kali said.

"No problem, bud." He looked up. "It's getting pretty late. Father should be home soon. Lets all get to bed. I, for one, have had a long day."

"I agree completely. Can I sleep with you still, Simba?" Nala asked unsure.

"Of course my dear." They kissed. All four cubs walked back to Pride Rock, tails intertwined. I had been a busy day for all of them. They were all ready for a good night sleep. They passed out as soon as they layed down. Everyone was there, asleep, except for Enzi and Mufasa. They were still at the hyena camp. They would probably show up by morning. Sure enough, by the time midnight came around, Enzi and Mufasa trudged their way into the den with fresh hyena blood on their paws. The hyena species was extinct. After a long day of struggle and sacrifice, plus the almost death of the Prince and King, sleep was opportune at this moment, and was welcomed greatly by the entire pride. Enzi was a hero, and everyone knew it, especially the King and Prince. All the lions and lionesses were passed out asleep, everything was, yet again, perfectly peaceful in the Pride Lands.


End file.
